Dharma-Ending Battle
«''Dharma-Ending Battle''» was a movie produced by Song Shuhang with the help of the members of the Nine Provinces (1) Group. Plot Cast Casting was done via the Nine Provinces (1) Group’s chat group, where the members choose which ever character they like after reading the script. * Song Bai as Ling Ye – the main character * Ba Song as Gao Sheng – Ling Ye’s evil senior apprentice brother who bullied him non-stop. * Lang Ba as Ling Ye’s lackey * Jiang Ba as Murong Hua – Ling Ye’s senior apprentice sister and first love interest. * Yao Ba as Feng Chuanzi – Murong Hua’s husband in an arranged marriage. * Ly Ba as Ling’er – a spirit ghost and Ling Ye’s second love interest. * Jiao Ba as Divine Dragon Fist King * Hu Ba as Eight-Armed Sword Saint * He Ba as True Person No Way * Chen Ba as Daoist No Action – The leader of Void Cloud School. He lead the school in resisting the mysterious demon influence attack. He died protecting the school’s future seeds. * Su Ba as Flawless Sabre – The only surviving disciple of Taibai Sword School. She is the only female disciple that used sabre instead of sword. * Yue Ba as Evil Bright Moon – Demon Commander-in-Chief * Bai He as Fan Bai – main character’s best friend and drinking buddy. He is actually a woman pretending to be a man. * Gao Moumou Production Development Writing Gao Moumou was kidnapped hired by Yu Jiaojiao to write the screenplay with the help of Bestowal Madman Faraway Place and Category A Screen Writer Monk Swallowing Cloud. Equipment Members of the group provided props and equipment from their respective schools. Filming The film was directed by the world renowned Director Jacob of the Jacob Production Crew. They were hired by Venerable Spirit Butterfly and were told Song Shuhang is the producer. Clear Water Pavilion ruins and White Cloud Academy were chosen as its filming locations. An attack by a small forces of the Demons of the Nine Serenities and the Battle of White Cloud Academy were used to film battle scenes in the movie. Soundtrack The soundtrack for the movie was composed by award winning composer Dharma King Good Fortune. Marketing The marketing campaign for «''Dharma-Ending Battle''» was handled by True Monarch Yellow Mountain in China, while True Monarch White Crane handled the promotions in the West. Release The movie was released on 25th August 2019 in China and several other countries in the world. Reception Box Office Upon its release, the film received an overwhelming response, with tickets for screenings sold out within minutes, even seats for screenings a few weeks ahead already fully booked. On the day of its release, «''Dharma-Ending Battle''» topped the daily chart. However, due to it was released on a Sunday, it only managed to get second place in the overall revenue ranking of the week. For the week ending on the 01st September 2019, «''Dharma-Ending Battle''» secured the first place, and according to the data, it left the other movies in the dust. Even if the revenue of the other movies in the top 30 was put together, it wasn't even a fraction of «''Dharma-Ending Battle''»’s. Critical Response Trivia Category:Movie Category:Nine Provinces (1) Group Category:Events